Dot's Plan
by LiL' Pug
Summary: Theres a full one in side. This story will continue into another book.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This book is about Wakko, Yakko, and Dot mostly fighting Dot almost decides to run away because Yakko was being to harsh. Yakko is asked to help someone to build something, Wakko went to the park just to get out of the tower, and Dot is left alone. Yakko tells her to stay in the tower for 2 hours. Dot listens, but she threw a party. Skippy threw a football and broke a picture that was in Yakko's room. It was a picture of his mom and dad. The glass was broken and you couldn't replace it. Yakko came home first and the tower was a mess. Dot tells him what happens and he gets very furious. At dinner Yakko starts yelling at her. Wakko tries not to yell at Wakko but he does anyway. Dot gets upset and angry and starts throwing food at them and walks away. But they don't know where she's going. They eventually find her in the woods. She starts yelling at him. Will she think about running away and tell them? LiL' Pug: By the way, this is what happens in the story I just like to make things long. This is not part of the story either. It will begin in the next page.


	2. The Call

One fine day the Warner's woke up one after the other. Yakko was first, Wakko was next, and Dot was last.

" Hey, Yakko." Wakko said.

"What?" he replied.

" Can I go to the park for a few hours, just to get out of the tower?" he asked.

" Sure, just be back before dinner."

"I will." Wakko said as he marched out of teh door.

Meanwhile Dot was jusgt getting up and pouring her milk when the phone rang. It was Runt. He needed some help making his dog house. So he asked Yakko if he could help him. It would only take 2-3 hours. Yakko agreed and he said he'll be there in 15 minutes. Runt was in the forest looking for logs and wood. When they would be done looking they would carry it back to the far siade of the river and build. But first, Yakko had to tell Dot some rules.

" Hey, Dot i'm going to help Runt build his dog house."

" I'm going to leave you here alone. Wakko went to the park. I'll be back in a few hours. Don't mess anything up either." Yakko explained.

" Ok." she said while putting dowen her milk.

"And don't havve any part-'' Dot interupted.

" I know, I know, don't thorugh any parts or open the door to a stranger."

" I'll be back." he said as he gave her a kiss on the head, and headed for the door.


	3. Dot's Plan

Dot looked around, she couldn't think of anything to do. "I wonder if I could through a party by myself?" she qestioned herself. But then she remembered what Yakko had said : "Don't through any parties." " Well, maybe just a small one. I'll invite a few friends.Yeah!" Dot said. So she first looked in the closet to see if she had party stuff. She opened the door and there was tons of stuff. First, she found napkins, then paper plates, and a bag of balloons. Dot walked into the kitchen and looked for forks and knives. Oh, she found them. After that she put everything down on the table. " I think now I have to make some food." Dot said. She walked over to the refrigearator, and opened it. There were brownies that she could use, pizza that she could heat up, drinks (like soda), cheese, and lots of other stuff too. She took all that out ,and spred it out on the table. She put everything where it belong. The pizza she put in the microve. When it was done, Dot put it on the plate. The next thing she did was blow up the balloons.

Dot struggled on this part,but she got it. "Come on, balloon!" Dot yelled, but her mouth was off of it so it went... Flying in the air!!!!!! "NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Dot screamed. When she was done blowing them up she tried on the strings. That was the easy part for her. When, Dot was done she let them float up in the air. The balloons floated all around the "Warner's and R&R's room". Luckly Rita was out of town. She was shopping in the town square with one of her cat friends she met at the pound. Now, Dot was almost done. All she had to do was call a couple friends. She walked over to the phone and look at all the numbers that they new. They had a list.

Dot picked up the phone and called all these people:

Skippy Dr. S Hello Nurse

Slappy Buttons The hippos

And 7 more people.

Skippy, Slappy, Buttons, Hello nurse, and the 3 others came. IT was just a small party as Dot said. The hippos were to big, Dr. S had to work on something, and the other four just didn't want to come. So the party was on! She told them to meat her at her room at 12:00. It had been 20 minutes since Yakko had been gone. It was also 11:50. Dot shouted with joy and also with fear. Was she gonna get in trouble. But she didn't worry about that right now. She had a party to go to!!!!!


End file.
